written in ice
by lokisadopted
Summary: I am not a super cool, and strong ninja, I barely passed the genin exams to be honest. neither do I have a tragic sob story to accompany me, but I have my story to tell, my struggles to survive as a ninja. (Sasuke x OC x Gaara)
1. Chapter 1: prologue

Written in Ice

I am not a super cool, and strong ninja, I barely passed the genin exams to be honest. I don't have a tragic sob story to accompany me.

I grew up konohagakura with my family, the Mitsuhara clan originally came from Amegakure, but throughout the years, they spread out, and are now found in all the main villages. The main family still lives in Ame though.

It is thanks to my father that I wanted to be a ninja too, as a child I looked up to him and I still do. While my father is a Jounin, my mom lived a relatively peaceful life as a baker after retiring of being a chuunin 5 years ago

Now I am aware that this is getting quite boring and perhaps you want a story filled with action, fights, death and war in the end maybe a romance and who knows maybe I'll experience that too but for now let's start with who I am.

My name is Ririko Mitsuhara 12 years of age and I just barely graduated from the ninja academy. Tomorrow we'll get sorted in our teams and while I am exited, I am also very nervous.

I don't look like your average ninja girl, I look small, innocent and non lethal and perhaps that's what I am at this moment, just a small girl pretending to be a ninja.

My eyes though green are not the vibrant, emerald colour that most people love; instead they are a mossy green that I got from my father: Yousuke Mitsuhara.

My hair is a pale brown colour, quite dull and not shiny and smooth at all even though it is pin-strait.

My face, oh dear… it still has most of its baby fat; you know chubby cheeks and round face? Another reason I get treated like a kid.

But I don't think I am one to complain, while I'm not as beautiful as Sakura or Ino I have my own charm. The kind that attracts people.

And I don't mean in the "come on guys love me" way more in the: 'well she seems nice' kind of way.

I don't have great stamina, nor is my Tai-jutsu good. My weaponry skills are mediocre at best same with my nin-jutsu but gen-jutsu, that's my speciality.

Not only mine, but my father's too, and his grandmother, and her mother and so on, this little streak of luck is all thanks to the Mitsuhara Kekei Genkai. The Kori No Me or Ice Eyes.

Just reading the name won't tell you much now would it? Basically it's a technique that can create several ice or snow based gen jutsus. Because honestly it would be weird to let snow appear out of no where now would it? That's why I always carry a bottle of water with me for the Ice nin-jutsus that I learned.

I could go on and on, explaining each jutsu, how it works, what it does, etc etc but what's the fun about that? I could let you discover it yourself.

You could read it, discover some of them with me as I pass through the story line, you could experience the struggles to learn them with me won't that be much more interesting?

But this is where I will leave you be, and whether you chose to follow my struggles as a ninja or not, I'm glad you already came this far.

_author's note__: _

_so here is the prologue, what do you think, sound interesting?  
I tried making Ririko, different from most OC's I didn't make her invincible or pitiful, I gave her a loving family instead of a tragic past and I made her dull and normal looking instead of beautiful. After all, ninja's aren't supposed to be beauty pageants right? Ah that came out wrong I hope I didn't offend anyone but these are just my thoughts._

_Anyway I love any kind of reviews, they encourage me to write (better) _


	2. Chapter 2: team 7

Written in ice: chapter 1: team 7

"Goodbye mama!" The Brown haired girl waved at her mother who was already working hard in her bakery. With a small backpack on her back, containing her bento box and a book, she walked down the streets, eager to be sorted in her new genin team.

"Good morning Mitsuhara-chan" she was greeted by Yamanaka Ino, one of the beauties from this class and one of her friends. "Ah good morning Yamanaka-san" she smiled as she took a seat in the middle of the room, near the window.

The conversation quickly diminished when Ririko pulled out her book, it wasn't that she didn't like conversing; it was just that she preferred to be lost in the world of words, letting her imagination run free while trying to picture the vivid descriptions of places and people.

Perhaps this was one of the reasons she lacked the skill of a proper ninja, because she would always be found with a book in her hands instead of a weapon.

"hehe" she looked up from the book, only to see Uzumaki Naruto grinning to himself not to far from her. She tilted her head confusedly. As far as she knew, Naruto had failed the exam.

"Huh? Naruto, what the hell are you doing here? Only those who pass are supposed to be here." The blond grinned again, eager to say he actually passed. "hey hey, can't you see this head protector?" His finger pointed to his forehead and indeed, a konoha headband rested upon it. But the conversation was quickly interrupted. "Hey, will you let me through?" Sakura Haruno was probably not one of the most… friendly girls in this class but that didn't seem to bother Naruto. His face lit up with glee and Ririko couldn't help but feel sorry for him when the pinkette yelled at him. "Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!"

Naruto let out a confused sound before looking to his left, his face fell when he saw Sasuke sitting there, brooding, glaring at nothing. The black haired boy noticed the blond looking at him and muttered out a slightly rude "what?"

"what do you mean what?" Ririko sighed; this was almost a daily occurrence. "Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you?!" The pink haired girl pushed Naruto to the side in order to get to the object of her affection. As she took the seat next to both boys there were mutters of 'damn that girl' from other girls nearby.

The brown haired girl returned her focus to the book she was reading but it was quickly pulled away again by the surprised gasps all around her. Unable to contain her curiosity she turned around and saw something she had wished she had not seen. Her cheeks went red at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke, lip locked, both wide eyed. They quickly pulled away and started their over dramatic tendencies when concerning each other "Naruto, you bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Ahh! My mouth is rotting?" Naruto stopped his chocking sounds and looked around wide eyed, a scared look on his face only to see the angry, slightly scared look of Sakura Haruno.

What had followed wasn't pretty, the poor blond now laid his head on the desk, looking bruised and battered while Iruka-sensei was talking.

"Beginning today all of you are real ninjas. But you are still merely rookie genin. The har part has just started." _Just started? _Ririko got slightly nervous at that part. "Now… you will soon be assigned duties by the village. So today we will be creating the 3 man teams… and one 4 man team due to the uneven number of graduates. And each team will have a jounin sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties." Iruka droned on an on until he started to divide the teams. So far The name Mitsuhara had not yet been called.

"Next, team 7… Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto…" Iruka was interrupted by a loud Yay from said blond and a dejected look from the Pinkette "Uchiha Sasuke…" this time it was a loud 'Hell yes' from the Pinkette and a dejected look from the blonde, all the while Sasuke still kept his brooding look. "…And Mitsuhara Ririko." Ririko had barely heard her name when Naruto stood up and started shouting. "Iruka Sensei! Why does an outstanding ninja like me have to be on the same team as that bum!?

"Sasuke's grades were first among all 28 graduates… Naruto you were dead last" Iruka-sensei looked slightly mad "We have to do this to balance the teams, understand?"

This time it was Sasuke that said something, and it did nothing than make Naruto madder.

"Ok. This afternoon we'll introduce the jounen sensei's, take a break until then." Ririko sighed and stood up, her backpack on her shoulder as she intended on eating outside. "Mitsuhara-chan, would you like to eat with us?" her green eyes found those of Ino Yamanaka and she shook her head gently. "euhm no, I euh…" she motioned to the book in her hand and smiled sheepishly. "oh right, sorry I always forget" they smiled at each other and said their goodbyes.

Sitting down under the shad of a tree, Ririko opened her bento box and looked at the assortment of foods that it contained. Rice, steamed vegetables, a few pieces of fruits, just how she liked it. "itadakimasu…" she muttered to herself before she started eating.

….

After lunch, she went back to the classroom, arriving as one of the last. One by one, the teams left with their sensei until it was only team 7 that was left.

"Naruto, stay still!" Sakura shouted at the blond who was impatiently looking out the door. "why is the sensei of our team so damn late?! All of the other teams have gone off with their teachers. Even Iruka-sensei left…" Ririko could understand the boy's pouting, she too was getting tired of waiting and sighed.

"Hey what are you doing Naruto?!" he was placing an eraser between the slightly opened doors, all the while chuckling slightly, a grin plastered on his face. "that's what you get for being late." He jumped of the table he was using to get higher up and sakura muttered a 'geez.' "I'm not involved".

"pft. Like a jounin is going to fall for such a simple booby trap." Ririko was slightly surprised when Sasuke said something, as far as she knew this was the first thing he had said since they had entered the classroom again. As if on cue a hand pulled open the doors and the eraser fell on the man's head. Coating his white hair in chalk dust.

"gya hahahah! You fell for it!" came Naruto's loud laugh and the brown haired girl couldn't help but let out a little giggle of her own before putting away her book. "I'm so sorry sensei, I tried to stop him but Naruto…" Sakura muttered pathetically.

"hmm… how can I say this..?" the white haired jounin raised his hand to his covered face in a thinking position. "My first impression is… I don't like you guys." Everyone's face fell at that comment.

Afterwards he took the 4 of them to a roof. "ok, let's begin with some introductions." He told the genin that sat on the steps in front of him. "what do you want to know?"

"how about… your likes, dislikes… dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that." He told them shrugging slightly.

"hey hey why don't you introduce yourself to us first?"

"Yeah..; you look suspicious." In all honesty, Naruto and Sakura were right.

"oh me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future…? Hmm… well I have lots of hobbies…" his bored look never left his face, not even when Naruto and Sakura were complaining to each other about only learning his name.

"Now it's your turn, from the right." He told them and Naruto looked up smiling as he adjusted his headband.

"me! Me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen! What I like even more is the ichiraku ramen Iruka-sensei buys me. What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the cup ramen to cook. My dream… " Ririko couldn't help but sigh slightly as she shook her head, it seemed the only thing he thought about was ramen. "…is to surpass the Hokage! And then have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence!" the determination in his eyes shocked Kakashi slightll. "Hobbies…pranks I guess.." Kaksahi-sensei scratched his head slightly before resting his eyes on Sasuke.

"my name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And … I don't want to use the word 'dream' but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and …to kill a certain man." We all looked at him slightly shocked at the revelation.

"ok… now the Pink girl."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, the thing I like is…well the person I like is.." she looked at sasuke with a blush on her face. "umm… should I say my dream for the future..? "again she looked at sasuke "OH MY!" she squealed excitedly. "the thing I dislike… is naruto." Well that came out harsh… Naruto looked dejected and sulky. "my hobby is…" again her gaze wandered to Sasuke."

"ok. The last girl." The other 3's gazes turned to me. "oh right I almost forgot she was even here…" muttered Naruto silently to Sakura who just nodded.

"Euhm My name is Mitsuhara Ririko, euhm the things I like… books I suppose… and snow… the things I dislike…? Hmm hot weather I suppose. My hobbies. Euhm.. reading?" she smiled sheepishly. "and my dreams for the future… I honestly don't know… become a jounin or something?" she almost offered.

"That's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow." The sensei's bored look had never left his face. "Yay! What kind of duties! Duties duties!" Ririko couldn't help but smile at naruto's enthusiasm. "first we are going to do something with just the five of us." He told us cryptically. "what what!?"

"Survival training."

"Survival taining?"

"Why is our duty, training? We did enough training at the ninja academy."

"I'm your opponent, but this isn't normal training." He told the 4 kids in front of him and Ririko couldn't help but be slightly scared. "then what is it?"

Kakashi-sensei started chuckling "hey what's so funny sensei?"

"No well… it's just that… when I tell you this, you guys are definitely going to flip."

"Flip" asked Naruto.

"Of the 27 graduates, only 9 in this case maybe 10 will be chosen as genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!"

All 4 of them looked shocked, worried or dejected and kakashi let out a slight haha

"What the hell!? But we worked so hard… then what was the point of graduating." Screamed Naruto and the others couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Oh that's just to select those that have the chance to become genin."

"Uh what!"

"Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your shinobi tools…. Oh and skip breakfast, you'll throw up. The details can be read on this printout. Don't be late tomorrow." He gave each of the 4 genin a piece of paper.

"Throw up! Is it that tough?!" Sakura had her hands in her hair but a determined look on her face.

Ririko looked at the paper and swallowed nervously, her father had never told her anything about this test of the fail rate. She was determined to pass but couldn't help but feel sad because she knew that she wouldn't make it with only her genjutsu skills.

The next morning came quickly and her mother presented her with a light breakfast telling her to eat at least something because no daughter of her would starve herself. Before leaving the house her mother also gave her a small bento box with a wink and a hug.

She arrived last but still long before their sensei appeared with a wave and a good morning only to be greeted by a chores of "You're late!" from the 4 students, some a but louder than others. The only the only thing they got was a lame excuse that none of them believed before he put a clock on a wooden post.

"here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon… get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I'll eat right in front of you. You only need to get one bell. There are only two so two of you will definitely be tied to a stump. And the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So , at least two fo you will be sent back to the academy." All of us looked nervous and or determined. "You can even use your shurikens. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."

All of us had different reaction to that sakura's was concerned. "But! You'll be in danger."

Naruto's was more laid back and ridiculing. "yeah you're so slow you can't even dodge a black board eraser! We'll kill you!" he laughed at his own comment. Ririko's too was concerned but less outspoken than Sakura's "b-but sensei…"

"in the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, ignore mr dead last and start when I say." Naruto looked mad at the insult that he just received from the laid back teacher and he quickly grabbed a kunai out of his pouch, confusing and surprising the 3 other genin even more when he actually ran to attack the sensei.

He was quickly immobilised, with one hand gripping his hair and the other the hand that was holding the kunai, now only centimetres away from naruto's head. "slow down. I haven't said start yet.' Ririko's eyes widened, she had severely underestimated the skill of her teacher.

"well it seems like you're prepared to come at me with intent to kill so you've finally acknowledged me? Hehe… seems like… I'm beginning to … like you guys. Ok, let's get going. Ready… START."

….

_Author's note:_

_Ok so here is the first official chapter. I don't' really like it myself, I find it hard to incorporate the quiet girl into this bunch of weirdo's but that'll soon become easier I suppose. _


	3. Chapter 3: Kakashi-sensei

Written in ice chapter 2:

"_well it seems like you're prepared to come at me with intent to kill so you've finally acknowledged me? Hehe… seems like… I'm beginning to … like you guys. Ok, let's get going. __Ready… START."_

In the blink of an eye, 3 of the 4 genin were gone, with sasuke hiding in a tree, sakura under some bushes and Ririko at the other side of the clearing all the while Naruto proudly stood before Kakashi. "Come and fight me!" when the only reply he got was a blank stare he tried again "I said, fight me!"

"umm… you're a little bit off…" The silver haired sensei stared at his blonde student.

"The only thing a bit off is your hair cut!" Naruto shouted as he rushed towards the Jounin, his fist drawn back ready to attack. Kakashi merely stared at him, before reaching in to his pouch making the Blonde stop in his tracks and Ririko watch in anticipation.

"Ninja fighting lesson #1: Taijutsu, I'll teach you about it." His hand that was rummaging around in his pouch, pulled out a small orange coloured book: 'Icha Icha Paradise'

"What's wrong? Hurry and come at me." He simply told his student that was still looking confused. "But… hey hey? Why do you have a book?"

"Why? Well, because I want to read what happens next. Don't worry about it. It won't make a difference against you guys." That comment really got to the loud Blond for he instantly charged at his sensei again. "I'll beat you to a pulp!"

When it seemed that his fist was going to collide with the older man it was stopped in mid air. Quickly changing approach, he spun around to kick at the silver haired Jounin only to hit air as said man had ducked.

However it didn't stop the Uzumaki boy for he quickly pulled back his fist again, punching air. "huh?"

Kakashi sat behind him "A ninja isn't supposed to get caught from behind, idiot." The position of his hand worried Ririko however. From what she could see it was the Tiger seal. The brown haired girl got ready to rush to his help just as Sakura shouted to him, revealing her position. "Naruto, get out of there! You're going to get killed!"

"huh?" he looked towards the pinkette only to hear his sensei mutter a "too late." Before experiencing the full blow of the attack. "Hidden leaf ancient Taijutsu supreme technique. A 1.000 years of pain!" there was a loud cry of pain before Naruto fell into the nearby river.

Perhaps it was time to interfere? There was no way that he would make it on his own, Ririko began thinking up several strategies, intending to use the element of surprise.

Suddenly, 2 shuriken came flying out of the lake at an immense speed, and for a second, the other 3 genin were surprised.

"hahaha" Kakashi chuckled as he casually caught the 2 shuriken in his right hand as his left was still holding his book.

"whoa" Ririko muttered quietly as she gazed with awe at her sensei. Not once did his eyes leave the little orange book in his hand and yet he had easily caught the 2 speeding objects.

"Naruto came back up, coughing and the green eyed girl couldn't help but be amazed at his perseverance. "Hey what's wrong? If you don't get a bell by noon, no lunch."

"I know that!"

"You sure are weak for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage." Came the taunt of kakashi "Damn, damn! I can still fight on an empty stomach!"

"So this is why he told us not to eat…" the whisper came out before she could react and Ririko was afraid to give away her position.

"I was just a little careless, that's all!"

"Ever hear that carelessness can be your worst enemy?" with that, the jounin turned around, and started walking away.

Suddenly, out of the river, sprang several Naruto's, besides the fact that they came seemingly out of nowhere, there was also the shock of Naruto actually succeeding in creating that many Kage **B**unshins… or Kage Bunshins in general.

For a moment it seemed like the hyperactive blond was going to make it when he jumped Kakashi from behind.

All seemed to go well and the other 3 genin looked genuinely impressed with this tactic. When he moved in to strike however, it only resulted in punching –seemingly- one of his own kage bunshins.

It quickly escalated from there when they all started arguing with each other it was at that moment that Ririko decided to form a plan and move a bit further away from the scene.

The further Ririko moved away from the clearing, the less noise and distraction there was.

"A plan… I need a plan…" the small girl muttered to herself. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and tried to concentrate on her surroundings. Back east was the clearing she just came from, and from the sounds of it they were still fighting.

Perhaps she could use a genjutsu on the area and then use a bunshin as distraction while another one tries to grab one of the bells.

"yush" the brunette girl nodded her head and made the appropriate signs for a simple illusion that would hopefully work just long enough. "Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu" she muttered under her breath, soft enough to be carried away by the sound of the wind. Immediately the jutsu took effect and while it didn't really work on her she knew it was in place. "Bunshin no Jutsu." Another set of Ririko's appeared next to her and she nodded once at them before one of them left and the other hid in the trees.

The nerves were starting to get to her, her green eyes were darting from side to side in anticipation, awaiting the moment her new sensei would arrive at her trap.

It felt like hours before she sensed her other clone again, not long after the sounds of fighting had died down.

The Mitsuhara girl stood on a high branch of a tree, looking out over the significantly smaller clearing, seeing the familiar waves of the genjutsu beneath her.

She felt her clone and sensei enter the jutsu, giving the sign for the other one to drop in too. All seemed to go well until she felt the jutsu break and she suddenly had to duck out of the way, not wanting to be hit by 'herself'

"You need to work on that genjutsu." He simply told her as he stood near the tree she was previously observing in.

She pulled a kunai out of her pouch before charging at him, her remaining clone close behind her, she pulled back her fist, aiming at his chest but it was easily caught. Thinking fast, she kicked up her leg, almost hitting him in the chin before landing back on her feet and motioning at her clone to attack first.

As her other self, rapidly threw punch after punch and kick after kick, the real Ririko was making hand signs for a jutsu.

"Fubuki no jutsu" She shouted as she finished the last seal and the clone quickly disappeared, leaving Kakashi-sensei open for the attack.

The air grew colder around the both of them as the technique took effect. The wind picked up and little snow crystal began to form that quickly grew in number and size, decreasing the visibility of the white haired man.

Using that moment of distraction, Ririko moved in closer, trying to grab one of the bells that hung at his side.

_Author's note: _

_The beginning was too boring, the ending too rushed. Uch I can't do this –sigh- I'm just in such a horrible mood with all the drama going on in my life. My mom being depressed… again, a friend committing suicide… my senior year in high school meaning I have tons of work and 3 thesis's to write. Tonsillitis, twice in less than a month… -sigh- really if I could I would just go live under a rock. But anyway I am hoping to rewrite this soon, and start updating more regularly. Also note; English is not my native language, so spelling and or grammar mistakes are imminent _


End file.
